Taking Care of My Girl
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: SebastianxFae. This is another one for my friend. In this one Fae is sick again so Sebastian wants to take care of her. How long will this last a couple hours or what? Enjoy :)


Poor Fae can not catch any kind of break, she is sick once again. Sebastian and Fae has patched things up but her cold that started a week ago has gotten worse. Sebastian decides to give Baldroy, Finny, and Meyrin a chance to take care of the house and his whole focus stays on Fae and her illness. He heads up to her room and sees that she is sweating bad and coughing, she has black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. He is very concerned about her health. He helps her sit up and eat some soup for a bit.

"I can eat a bit of it Sebastian, I'll let you know when I am done." says Fae

"Alright" says Sebastian

He goes ahead and prepares a bath for her, while she eats breakfast as much as she can anyways. She gets through half of it before she can't eat another bite, she has been eating more and more by the daily which is a good sign. However she really needs to sweat out that fever. He doesn't run the bath water first, the fever has to be taken care of first. He goes over and shuts the door locking it in the process. He strips down to his boxers and strips her down to her panties, kissing her in the process to keep her distracted. When he's done he puts up the soup to take it down later. He gets her wrapped in a blanket and then climbs in with her pulling the blankets around her. They both start getting hot quick, given that it is the middle of summer.

"Don't you have stuff to do?" asks Fae

She loves that he's taking care of her but he always has something to do.

"The only thing I have is taking care of my girl today." says Sebastian

She snuggles in and listens to his heartbeat, counting the beats. She finally falls asleep and sleeps for a few hours. Sebastian holds her as she sleeps on, he smiles seeing her fever broke a bit. She wakes up and hears his heartbeat still, she's shocked that he stayed but very happy.

"Hi love, sleep well?" asks Sebastian

"Yes. You stayed?" asks Fae

"Of course." says Sebastian

She smiles happy and snuggles in he holds her close. He helps her sit up and get her something to drink real quick. She holds her own cup while Sebastian prepares her bath. When she's done drinking her tea, she thinks Meyrin will help her. However, Sebastian helps her into the bath and baths her himself gently taking care of her. She's happy about this, he gets her washed up and lets her soak for a bit. He gets fresh sheets on the bed and gets the dirty ones to Meyrin to wash. He gets back to her getting her out of the tub, after that he gets her dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of underwear. He smiles looking at her as she lays in bed, he'd love to admit that she looks adorable in that but doesn't.

"What?" asks Fae

"Just thinking how beautiful you look in my shirt." says Sebastian

She blushes thinking about that for a minute, he smiles and kisses her again. She kisses back, feeling better than she did earlier. He's so happy with her and her him, happily in love. He picks her up and flips her on her stomach, he gives her a back message taking care of all her kinks. She hums and lets him relaxing all the way. After a while he gets her completely taken care of however he doesn't stop taking care of her. He gets her tucked into bed and gets her book, she reads it a bit and he reads with her getting her tense shoulders as well without interrupting what she is reading. He then gets her some cookies and caramel chocolate made while taking care of the dirty dishes. After that he takes up some cookies and chocolates to her she beams and he sits with her, letting her eat all the chocolate and cookies. He does eat a little bit of it for her when she offers him some, smiling at her. When she's done he helps her to his lap, she snuggles in tracing shapes on him. He hums liking when she traces shapes on her, it feels really good to him. She listens to his heartbeat while she traces shapes on his chest. After a while he gets her medicine and some more soup, soon it's time for bed and he holds her close. He holds her hand in sleep sleeping peacefully letting her listen to his heartbeat soothe her off to sleep. As always he waits for her to sleep before following behind.

The End


End file.
